


I will wait for you, hyung.

by btsaddicted



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jimin cries, Jungkook loves to touch, M/M, One Shot, poor boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btsaddicted/pseuds/btsaddicted
Summary: Park Jimin and Jeon Jungkook had been in a relationship for a couple months now, and Jungkook is ready for more. Jimin, however, isn't. He's scared that Jungkook will leave him if he turns him down, so he keeps his mouth shut. Obviously, that goes wrong.





	

"Hey, babe." Jimin tensed when he felt a hand on his behind, soon followed by lips on his neck. "Jungkook, hey." Jimin and Jungkook had been dating for about two months. They didn't live together - officially -, but they had given each other spare keys to their appartments. Therefore, Jimin wasn't suprised about the sudden presence of his lover behind him. "Missed me?" Jimin chuckled, "I saw you four hours ago, Kookie." Jungkook lightly bit the spot under Jimin's ear, which made Jimin's smile fade. "Four hours is long for me. I want to be with you every second of the day." Jimin couldn't help but smile at those words. A lot of people get turned off by very clingy partners, but Jimin? He absolutely loved it. Jimin had only ever had two serious relationships, his relationship with Jungkook being the second one. He had tried dating inbetween, but nothing ever worked out. He didn't get treated very well in his previous relationship either, his boyfriend was being way too possessive. Jungkook was indeed very possessive too, but not in a harmful way. The way Jungkook eyed out any guy or girl that tried to make flirty eye contact with his lover, made Jimin swoon. The way Jimin's ex used to trap him in a corner and slam his hand against the wall, screaming insults and false accusations, made him shake in fear. His history of dating wasn't that long, cause he never seemed to find the right person. After he had broken up with his ex, which was about three years ago, he had tried to go on a few dates. But being the shy guy that he was, he always chickened out. He was so desperate for love though. He just wanted someone to hold, to cuddle, to kiss, to _claim_... but he remained lonely. That was until he found Jungkook. Jungkook had moved to Busan a couple months before they started dating, and had one day decided to visit the flowershop where Jimin's mother worked. Jimin was helping his mother out that day, like he often did, and the tall, dark haired immediately caught his eye. He gathered the courage to go up to Jungkook and offer help, and soon enough they had exchanged numbers. So now, at twenty-one years old, Park Jimin was dating the nineteen year old Jeon Jungkook. He was incredibly happy with Jungkook, but the relationship was moving too quickly. Even though Jungkook saw Jimin as an actual god and told him how beautiful he was everyday, Jimin couldn't help but feel insecure. All those years of an empty love life convinced him that surely, his looks were the reason why he was single. He started criticizing himself on everything, he didn't bother to look at the mirror most of the time --and when he did, he spent what felt like hours in front of it, grabbing at the small amount of extra fat on his tummy. It was nothing too serious, he didn't do anything harmful to himself to lose weight, only his self esteem just hit a very low stage. All this self-hatred made it hard for Jimin to expose his naked body to Jungkook, even though he trusted him more than anyone else (besides his mom). Jungkook however, didn't know. He was quite the touchy type; rubbing Jimin's thigh when watching a movie, grabbing a handful of his ass when making out, holding his hands and touching his face when talking to him, the list could go on. Jimin didn't mind it most of the time, but he couldn't help but tense up everytime Jungkook rested his hands on his hips or waist. He suddenly would be aware of everything on his body. He loved Jungkook so dearly, but he just wasn't ready yet. Jungkook however, obviously was. The tingling sensation under his ear snapped Jimin out of his thoughts. "Jungkook-ah," he gasped, dropping the knife he was using to cut up some vegetables on the counter. "God, Park Jimin, you're so hot." Jungkook breathed in his ear, pulling Jimin close and resting his hands on Jimin's ass. "K-Kookie, please.. I'm preparing dinner." Jimin stuttered, gripping Jungkook's upper arms tightly. "I am quite hungry," Jungkook murmured in his ear, leaving a sweet kiss next to his ear. " _But not for food_." Jimin's heart stopped beating hearing those words. They had never gone further than making out before, and maybe a little grinding, where did this suddenly come from? "J-Jungkook.. This isn't..." He tried, voice slightly shakey. "Sshh, hyung, I'll make you feel so damn good. I'll kiss every inch of your beautiful skin." Jimin started to get concerned. _What do I do?_ He thought. _Maybe everything will be alright, maybe I should just trust Jungkook._ That didn't change the fact that he wasn't ready yet though. There wasn't any time to think anymore when Jungkook suddenly hoisted him onto his hips, forcing Jimin to cling to him like a Koala, hands still remaining on his ass. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck,_ Jimin was anxious, _it's gonna be fine, just satisfy him and get it over with_. This was not how his first time was supposed to go. It was supposed to be special and romantic, and Jimin was supposed to feel happy. But he didn't want to risk losing Jungkook, just like he lost his ex boyfriend. Jungkook had been waiting all these weeks, he would surely leave if Jimin turned him down now. Jimin's world would collapse if Jungkook left. He got placed on his king-sized bed gently when they arrived to the bedroom. Jimin watched as Jungkook took of his sweater, revealing his well-trained body -- dancing did Jungkook good. Jimin couldn't focus on that though, since all he felt was a nervous pit in his stomach. He wanted to throw up. "Look at you lying there," Jungkook spoke, arousal obvious in his pants. "I swear, once I get those clothes off of you..." He climbed onto the bed, making his way over to Jimin on all fours. Jimin watched him with every move. Jungkook attacked his neck with his lips again, slowly moving his warm hands under Jimin's sweater, caressing his soft tummy for the first time. The tears sprang to Jimin's eyes. He looked away when Jungkook pulled his sweater off. "Gorgeous.." Jungkook whispered while eyeing Jimin's bare torso up and down. Jimin didn't dare to look him in the eyes, but instead felt extremely humiliated. _He's just complimenting me because he has to._ Jungkook started leaving a trail of kissing all the way down his torso, ending at his happy trail. His hands moved to Jimin's belt. Jimin lay there, his mind screaming, Jungkook's hands touching his arms, his legs, his face, his stomach. It felt unfamiliar and scary. _God, make him stop._ He didn't realize he was crying until Jungkook suddenly appeared above him, wide and confused eyes looking at him. "Baby? Hyung? Why are you crying baby," he spoke softly, concern present in his voice. Jimin broke down into sobs. He got lifted into Jungkook's lap, his arms safely secured around him while he was caressing his hair. "Sshhh, it's okay baby. I'm so so so sorry." Jungkook's voice was trembling. It sounded like he was on the verge of tears too. "I didn't mean to... I didn't realize..." He tried to speak but his voice cracked. Jimin hugged him back, trying to calm himself down. "It's okay Kookie, I'm sorry for crying. Please don't leave me." Jungkook's eyes widened. "L-Leave you? Why would I ever?" He pulled away a tiny bit so he could look into Jimin's eyes. "Hyung, did you think I would leave you if you didn't want to...?" Jimin looked away, but nodded. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry hyung, I didn't want to force you into this..." Jungkook apologized, wiping away the tears that left Jimin's eyes. "I thought you were ready for this, because you never gave me signals that you didn't want to..." Jimin sighed, "I'm not ready for this, but I let you do what you wanted to do, cause I was scared you'd leave me." Jimin confessed. Jungkook shook his head. "I don't know what kind of douchebags you've dated, but I won't ever leave you because of something like this. I will wait forever if I have to." Jungkook reassured him, which made Jimin's heart beat faster. God, he loved this boy. "Here, put your sweater back on, I feel so bad..." Jungkook helped Jimin to get back into his clothes. "Please tell me when it all becomes too much, hyung.. I love you so much, you don't have to worry about me leaving you." Jungkook mumbled in Jimin's shoulders, holding him in a tight hug. "Sorry Kookie, I will from now on. I love you too, and thank you for waiting for me."

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!  
> so i have finally decided to upgrade™ and move from wattpad to ao3. i hope you guys enjoyed my first writing. kudos, feedback and requests are always appreciated <3  
> \- mel.


End file.
